republic_intelligence_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lylat Republic
"Power vested in many cannot be controlled by one, our forefathers knew this, that is why we are a Republic" ~Grand Chancellor Vartan III The Lylat Republic, or simply known as the Republic, founded in 1067 DT, is the dominant power in the Terminus Galaxy. It occupies the central regions of the galaxy, and rules with a firm grip in it's systems. History Pre-Republic Before the founding of the Republic, he three habited members of the Lylat System; Corneria, Macbeth, and Sauria, had fought in a bitter war for over 500 hundred years. In 1067, the leaders of the three factions ended the war and united their planets into a single republic, choosing Corneria as the capital. War of Empires Period The Lylatians enjoyed 102 year of peace as their republic spread to several thousand neighboring planets, known as the Core Words. The Felucian Empire got wind of a power growing in the an unknown regions of space, and thought to conquer it to establish a base to attach the Gemani Empire on a second front around the deep core. When the Falucians reached the Lylat Republic, however, their fleet was destroyed compleatly by the Lylat Republic Military. The Republic steadily grew for another few hundred years, before it was forced to enter the War of the Empires in 1,672 DT, due to increasing raids by both sides. The Republic rapidly spread through the unknown regions after this, until it met both factions at their borders. In 1,804 DT the Republic launched an offensive driving deep into Falucian space. In 2,013, the Lylat Republic captured Felucia , absorbing the remainder of the once powerful empire. After this victory, the Republic turned it's sights on the Gemani Empire. At this time, the Gemanies still see the Republic as a nuisance and not a threat. All this changed on 2,034 DT when the Lylat Republic invaded Gemani Space. The Gemani Empire, however, believe themselves to be near unstoppable. For 5 and a half thousand years, the Republic drove deeper and deeper into Gemani territory. Finally, in 5,673 Republic forces launched a successful attack on Gemani Prime, ending the war of empires. Pre-Resurgent Period For 7,000 years, the Lylat Republic enjoyed peace. Their Republic spread farther in every direction, as thousands of star-clusters flocked to join them. In this time. the Lylatians improved the phase drive, allowing the fastest ships in the fleet to cross the galaxy in 5 and a half weeks. The Return of the Gemani Empire In 13,023 DT, a the Gemani Empire returned. This new Gemani Empire, however, did not expand to anywhere near the same size as the original. With the new phase drive, the Republic Fleet advanced faster then the Gemani Empire could cope with, and the New Gemani War ended in less than a thousand years, in 13,982. Peace and Corruption After the New Gemani War, the Lylat Republic expanded to most of the known galaxy, and for 12,000 years, peace endured. In this period of peace, the Republic was corrupted. From standing as the greatest protector of sentient freedom and rights, they declined into an oppressive overlord. You could trust no one who you hadn't bribed in the past half hour, police forces were owned by gangs, slavery was common, even the Chancellors owned slaves. A blind eye was turned towards prostitution, judges were corrupt, and senators were no longer elected. The military was underfunded, and most of the soldiers and navymen only joined to see the galaxy, and thousands of planets were forced into the Republic. Dissent boiled as the once great republic turned into a dictatorship. The First Revaluation to Reform the Republic and the Reformation 25,622 DT, a revolt occurred in the Republic. The Rebellion gained thousands of supporting clusters in the first few years. By 25,630, the Rebels were funded as well as the Republic, and occupied almost half of the galaxy. For 4,500 years, the Republic was defeated time and time again. The citizens of the Republic had lost faith in their government long before, and so, the casualties were not replaced by willing men. For another 1,000 years, the soldiers of the Republic were only worthy as cannon fodder, and commanders were forced to throw trillions of troopers at the enemy simply to slow them down. In 32,763, a new Grand Chancellor took power. Grand Chancellor Seritha XXIV appointed his 6 chancellors, and did what no one suspected. On 32763.21.2, the Office of Chancellors unanimously judged the Senate and Military Congress Corrupt, dissolving both of them and the Office of Chancellors and declared an immediate reelection. As new Grand Commanders were appointed and senators and representatives elected, the Lylatians began to believe in the Republic once more. The newly elected Lylat Senate issued the Sentient Rights act, and the Congress declared a thorough examination of the entire Republic Military. The Republic was restored to its former state, and the Lylatians once more became a vibrantly patriotic people. Recruits flooded into the military, and the Republic began taking back lost territory. The Senate offered peace to the Rebellion, acknowledging that they fought for a just cause. The Rebels, however, had become power hungry, and refused. Factions began to rise in the Rebellion. In 33,002, a faction broke from the Rebellion, declaring themselves as the Venom Empire, after an ancient power before the War of Empires. Supported by the Republic, they fought the Rebellion gaining a large portion of the Galaxy. In 39,328 DT, Vandor was captured, ending the Rebellion.Category:Government